When its good, its so good until is goes bad
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Dolph Ziggler Finds himself the target of a certain superstar's obsession. Is it just physical, or will it become something more? One Shot, but if ya'll like it I can make it a fic! Slash Smut involved. vitaFidens was amazing and edited this for me! So this is dedicated to her! Thanks for the memories Sarah!


Dean, barefoot, wandered through the maze of empty showers without much conscious thought. He heard one shower near the back running, and walked towards the only discernible noise other than his soft footsteps. Reaching his destination, he leaned against the opposite stall and watched his target shower. As his new obsessions' hand slowly ran down his taut stomach to his slowly rising member, Dean watched as he started to stoke swiftly with every intention of getting this over with. Dean, sensing the man was close, sighed, alerting his unknowing companion of his presence.  
"Dude, what the fuck?!" An agitated and embarrassingly aroused Dolph squeaked, turning around to face the intruder. Dean continued leaning against the wall, wearing only gym shorts and an amused expression.  
"Relax, you don't have to be afraid." Dean drawled in his raspy voice while pushing himself off the wall.  
"If I'm not mistaken, I told you to wait until I get you alone." He continued as he saddled up behind Dolph, close but not touching. Dolph growled low in his throat as he stepped further into the spray. Dean stepped forward just as quickly.  
"Where are you going?" Dean whispered low in his ear. Dolph shivered at his sudden closeness, at the anticipation of being touched.  
"I, uh," Dolph looked around and took a deep breath when he realized his only exit was behind him, through Dean.  
"Turn around, Dolph."  
"What are you doing?" the older blonde asked, a moan escaping his lips as he felt two large hands on his hips.  
"Turn around. I'm not gonna ask you again, Dolph." Dean's voice took on a gravelly quality. Dolph took another indecisive pause and whimpered when he felt a hand on his erection. The sexy sound was caught in his throat when he felt the sharp pain of his dick being pulled to the side, and he had no choice but to turn around.  
"That's better," Dean said lightly stroking him, "Isn't it?" After a moment of silence Dean gripped Dolph until a strangled moan escaped his lips. "Isn't. It. Dolph?"  
"Yes! Fuck, yes." Dolph yelped. His grip eased, and Dean began stroking him again. He leaned forward and kissed Dolph, finally making contact. Overwhelmed by what was happening to him but managing to keep his wits, Dolph turned his face away to end whatever was happening. Dean effortlessly continued, trailing kisses down his neck.  
"Dean..." His voice came out a breathy moan. He wanted to stop whatever this was from continuing, but his body apparently had other ideas.  
"Dean!" His voice came out needy and urgent. Dean's hand sped up its ministrations as he brought Dolph closer to completion. As Dolph started to pump into Dean's hand he was stopped. Dean pulled them to another shower stall away from the jets of hot water.  
"Here's what you're gonna do. When I come to see you later, you are going to let me into your room," Dean instructed before kissing Dolph as he brought him to the edge again, waiting for his response. "You know it's in your best interest to answer me." One of Dolph's hands slipped into Dean's hair as he looked into his eyes.  
"Ok, just..."  
"Just what? Tell me."  
"Just, please," Dolph gritted out.  
"Beg me," he said as his hand slowed down to a torturous pace. Dolph stayed silent, but yelped as he felt a slap on his ass.  
"Please, Dean, just finish it. FUCK, _please_!" He looked directly into the other man's eyes, silently pleading. Dean let out a low chuckle before speeding up his hand, finally bringing him over the edge. Dolph rode out his orgasm, his moans stifled as Dean kissed him intensely. As Dolph came down, he looked at him for a moment, fighting the urge to reach out and touch Dean. He lost the battle and was hesitantly reaching for Dean's crotch when a voice broke into their space and interrupted this strange interlude.  
"Dean, man you ready? Yo, I still hear a shower!"  
Dean pushed Dolph away and called out "Seth! I'll be right there!" He started walking towards the door, then stopped without looking back.  
"I'll see you tonight."

Dolph sank down the wall and stared at his retreating form lost in thought. _What the hell was that? What did I just do?_ He looked around bewildered as if he were trying to find an answer in the tiles. _What next? Am I supposed to let Dean fuck me now? Do I want him to fuck me?_ Wanting to ignore the implications of those questions, Dolph paused for a moment before pulling himself up and turning the shower off. He dried off and got ready to go to the hotel, still trying to decide if he should let Dean into his room.

A couple of hours later, Dolph heard a knock on his door. It was now or never. He quietly made his way to the door, feeling apprehensive. He leaned against the door and listened for another knock. After a long pause he heard a raspy voice instead.  
"Are you gonna stand there or let me in?"

Dolph opened the door and let Dean, in still nervous. He walked into the room, leveling Dolph with a stare, and lightly brushed his fingers over his stomach when he passed. It was a small point of contact, but it was still enough to make him jump. Dean chuckled as he went to sit on the bed. The bleached blond stood leaning against the wall, watching his guest warily.  
"Why are you all the way over there?" Dean said as he took off his shoes and shirt and leaned back on his elbows.  
"Because..."  
Standing up, exasperated, he made his way over to where Dolph was standing with his arms pressed against the wall.  
"Listen I don't have time for these games. What do you want to happen here?" He moved closer and went to kiss Dolph, but he saw the hesitance in his eyes and went for his neck instead. He felt Dolph's breath hitch in his throat and couldn't help getting excited. "The ball is in your court," Dean murmured against his skin.

Dolph let him continue to play around, even enjoying himself until he felt Dean's hands pin his wrists behind him. He couldn't stop the wave of panic and pushed the other man off.  
"We can't- I'm not-just..." He felt a wave of frustration as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. Dean took a moment to register that Dolph pushed him before he reacted.  
"What the fuck?" He growled  
"You are _not_ going to fuck me!"  
"Then why did you let me in?"  
Dolph's words faltered on his tongue as he thought about the question.  
"I just...forget it. You can go."  
"What? So you're nervous to take it in the ass. That's ok. These things happen. Just relax and trust me." Dean practically purred as he invaded the older man's personal space once again.  
Dolph betrayed himself and let Dean take control. Ambrose tried everything to get him to relax, but it became apparent that Dolph wasn't quite comfortable.  
"What's the problem? Don't you trust me?" Dean asked, the frustration evident in his voice.  
"Would you do the same for me?" Ziggler asked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Would you trust me?" Dolph repeated.  
"Yes, I will trust you can take it up the ass. Fuck." Dolph slid away from the wall and Dean's spell.  
"You want me to trust you and bend over for your dick, but will you do the fucking same for me?" Dean looked around, avoiding eye contact. "That's all I need to know. You can go."  
"Seriously?"  
"I'm not going to give you anything that you're not willing to give me."  
Dolph felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was shoved onto the bed. Ambrose straddled him, quickly pinning him to the bed.  
"I wonder where all of this is coming from? You seemed perfectly fine in the shower, now you have morals and shit. Fuck that, man."  
"Get off of me and get out of my room, asshole."  
"Or what?"  
"Or all of your coworkers will know you want me so bad. I don't care what they know about me, but I'm not so sure you're ready to go public now, are you?"

After a moment Dolph felt himself able to breathe a little easier as Dean released him. However, instead of leaving the room, Dean sat at the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. Ziggler took a moment to compose his emotions before realizing the state the other man was in.  
"Dean, what's…. Hey, are you ok?" Dolph slid to his knees in front of Dean and pulled his hands away, surprised to see eyes shiny and full of conflict.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I trusted you. When I decided to act on my feelings and find you in the shower, I trusted you. I did something that I never did before and admitted that I wanted a guy. And you just threatened to out me when I don't even know what this fucking means yet."  
"I wasn't really going to, I just wanted to make you leave... I didn't mean-" Dolph was cut off with a kiss.  
"I'm sorry, I gotta go. Just...just don't tell anyone, ok?" Dean kissed him again, then rose to leave. Dolph stood with him and pulled him back into his arms.  
"Don't leave. I'm sorry." Dolph replied, watching at the relief that flowed off of Dean in waves. "I want this, I want you."  
Dean tried to hide the excitement in his eyes at that admission, but that irresistible chuckle indicated that he failed. Dolph pulled them both on the bed and let Dean get on top. While their kisses grew more intense, there was brief pause as Dolph leaned over the side of the bed to rummage through his suitcase. Dean took the moment to take off his shirt and pull Dolph's shorts down. Lightly tracing his fingers over the other man's abs, curiosity finally got to Dean.  
"What the actual fuck?"  
"Lube jackass. I'm not going to let you fuck me dry. You really do have a lot to learn, huh?"  
Dolph popped up with his treasure and attacked Dean's lips before he could respond. Dean grabbed the lube and messily applied it to one hand.  
"Dude what the fuck! You are not putting your hand up my ass!" Dolph started to squirm under him.  
"What? No! I just wasn't sure what to lube and not lube. I wanted to make sure you were good! Christ, relax and let me get you ready." Dean pulled Dolph back under him, turned him on his stomach and started gently teasing his entrance with one finger. He started the slow pumping in and out until he felt Dolph relax, then he slowly introduced another until he was sure that he was ready.  
"Turn around," Dean rasped and Dolph immediately obeyed, albeit shakily. Lining himself up, Dean looked his new conquest in the eyes as he entered him. Sighing, they moved instinctually. When Dolph tried to kiss Dean again he was surprised to encounter such a gentle kiss. Breathy moans and sexy little kisses peppered on collarbones. This was bliss. Dean came up for air after a particularly erotic kiss and looked down to see an unexpectedly tender Dolph looking back at him. Slowing down his rapid pace to a slow, torturous crawl, Dean closed the space between them so he no longer had to make eye contact.  
"Dean, shit, why did you slow down?" Dolph pleaded while grinding his hips to make the most of his limited friction. Reaching down to still his hips and forcing him to work at that evil speed Dean groaned as he continued to drive into him slowly.  
"Why were you looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"All tender and shit, this is supposed to be just fucking."  
"Well you were slowfucking and looking into my eyes so sorry-" he sharply inhaled as Dean's cock whispered across the lovely spot inside that made him weak.  
"Ahh fuck, sorry if I mixed that up. FUCK, right there." They looked into each other's eyes again and couldn't help another open mouthed, sultry kiss. Dean, realizing how sweet he was being, decided Dolph needed a lesson, a master class on what was happening between them. Ambrose sat back on his knees and pulled out of Dolph,

"NO! Come on! I was close; what the fuck!" He felt a hand grip his ankle as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach. Dean grasped his hips and forcefully reentered him, snapping his hips to a brutal new rhythm. It was breathless and kind of painful. Dolph wondered what caused the change of pace, but didn't have time to ponder it too long because he was, quite literally, being manhandled.  
"This feel good?" Dean asked between grunts. Ziggler only managed to groan in response, but that wasn't good enough for Dean.  
"Use. Your. Words." Dolph struggled to orient himself and respond until he felt Dean's hand come over his shoulder and sharply slap his cheek.  
"Answer me, you little slut! Does this feel good?"  
"Yes, yes it feels so_ good_." Continuing the punishment (though the crime was still undetermined), Dean grabbed a handful of Ziggler's hair, relishing in the sexy arch of his back.  
"Do you want to come?"  
"_Yes_please**fuck**_please_yes."  
"Wow, that desperate?" Dean angled his thrusts a little bit and Dolph ignored discretion, loudly praising Dean for the unbelievable fucking. A few more rough thrusts had them both finally hitting that crescendo, falling over that precipice, yet unsure of where they were landing.  
They both lay there for a few moments, catching their breath. Dolph padded into the hotel bathroom and fetched a wet towel for them to clean up. After they finished the menial task, Dolph went to lie down and wanted Dean to come to bed. Yet he wasn't all that surprised when he saw him emerge from the bathroom and start dressing.  
"Are you going to be back in my room tomorrow night?"  
"Uhhhh yeah. I usually share with Seth and Roman so...uhh...I guess I can share with you if you want... "  
Dolph stood up and went to see Dean to the door.  
"Aren't you going to put on clothes?"  
"Why? I look good naked." Dolph pushed the fidgety man against the wall.  
"What _was_ that, Dean?" Dean's narrowed, mistrusting eyes focused on him.  
"Get the fuck off of me." When he noticed that Ziggler still hadn't moved, and didn't look particularly scared, he decided it was time to talk.  
"It was just fucking." The same wary stare was fixed on him. After a moment Dolph leaned forward and kissed Dean. He wanted to tell him something with that kiss; he wasn't sure what, exactly, but he hoped Dean would understand. Ambrose moaned into the kiss before pushing him back, gently.  
"See you tomorrow night, but...don't tell anyone. Especially…. Please, I'm just not ready." Dean hastily made his exit and Dolph pondered that weird last comment (especially _who_?), but dismissed the thought and went to bed with a smile.

"Where were you, Dean?" The question was out of Seth's mouth before Dean had even closed the door to their room.  
"Shit! Why are you up?!" Dean yelped, comically grabbing his chest in shock from the sudden barrage.  
"Baby, where were you? You left your phone here and were gone for three hours...?" Seth seemed apprehensive and irate all at once.  
"Ok, first, please don't call me 'baby,' you sound like a fucking fangirl. And if you must know, mother, I was with Dolph planning our feud. I didn't think it would take that long." Dean walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Forgive me?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Seth paused for a moment, mulling it over. " So are you excited for our date tomorrow night?"  
"Oh, uhh..Dolph and I made plans, so I can't go but I'll make-"  
"Don't tell me you are going to make it up because you have no intention of making it up," Seth snapped. "I get it, you're not ready to admit that you're dating me, but it's been six months!"  
"So what? There is a timestamp on my coming out?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"No, of course not! I'm asking you to stop looking for something with me, making me fucking believe you're ready, then backing out. Every. Time."  
"Shit, I... I just wanted to impress management. I wasn't thinking about hurting you." Dean felt an inexplicable anger ball up in his chest. "Not everything revolves around _you_, Seth! I'm sorry I upset you, but I'm fucking tired and I want to sleep. So please, can we have this conversation tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, sure," Seth muttered in a tone that Dean knew meant this fight was far from over. Seth settled into bed, slowly drifting while Dean went to take. His mind was swirling with the oddness of their conversation - the oddness of the whole night, in fact. Dean had been jumpy ever since they'd left the arena, then disappearing for several hours to plan a feud off the clock? But he ignored those thoughts as he felt the strong arm of his boyfriend grab his mid-section as he got in the bed. _I could get used to this_, Seth thought. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile.

But for Dean, it would be a long, sleepless night. 


End file.
